


• Femdom •

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: In Public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For Max ~





	1. Concept • Femdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Max ~

Concept: A femdom sneaking touches and teasing by their counterpart in a crowded mall, eventually leading them to the closest changing stall. 


	2. Execution • Femdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Max ~

Imagine, a femdom enjoying a lunch date with her submissive in the food court of a mall. Of course, they chose the worst time to eat, during a rush hour. With the clamoring of people nearby, it’s hard not to feel ridiculous as she tests them, gentle teasing under the table. Over time, it’s not hard to suspect somethings up with how much they start to visibly squirm from the stimuli. 


End file.
